1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to carburetion devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fuel atomization device for use in combination with a carburetor to enhance atomization of fuel in association with air flow into the carburetor to enhance combustion efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various carburetion devices and means to enhance fuel atomization is known in the prior art and are used in an attempt to provide a finer dispersion of the fuel in combination with air flow, wherein enhanced homogeneous mixture of air and fuel is noted for the associated combustion efficiency associated therewith. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,332 to Gohnert wherein a mesh screen portion is formed within a solid delivery tube positioned adjacent a venturi of a carburetor to enhance atomization of the fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,786 to Hartopp sets forth a flow regulating device for use in combination with a carburetor wherein the device includes a metal gauze sheet overlying a fuel-air mixture to enhance atomization of the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,104 to Miller sets forth a fuel system wherein an atomizer is arranged overlying an air intake portion of a carburetor wherein the atomized fuel is directly injected to an intake throat of manifolding associated with an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,290 to Larson sets forth a fuel atomization unit arranged for insertion in the duct connecting the carburetor to the intake manifold, wherein a vane resonator and propeller vibrate to generate vibrations to enhance dispersion of the fuel within an air mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,103 to Brown sets forth a grid positioned within an inlet manifold positioned below a carburetor to enhance fuel atomization from the carburetor to the internal combustion engine.
As such, it may be appareciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved fuel atomization device wherein the same adresses the problems of fuel atomization as well as economy of application and efficiency of its use in association with the carburetor and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.